pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Portal-Kombat
Archives Archive 1 *Most talk by Peanut64 *many different discussions User Talk: Portal Kombat Hey i cleaned up your talk and stuff.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Your Welcome! '''Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat You are welcome to use the Cyan Pikmin sprites I made for your Cyan Pikmin. If you have any sprite requests put them on my talk page or here. Good luck with Distant Planet. It sounds like a fun game and I am dieing to know what The Tempest really is and what is causing all of the strange weather patterns. I found the Cyan Pikmin sprites. Hope they can be usead for your Cyan Pikmin. Portal, I love the weather idea so much i am using it for PGB but all credit goes to you. Also, I gave Mold a new name, Breakdown Patche. Your DP ides are so good. I loved PSI too. Also i voted you for favorite sysop. I cant wait to see your great work with the IC's on PUD.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Its okay your busy, i am on vacation and im not at the computer much. Also it will be hard because im in California and the time is diffrent. The time i am writing this is 7:44 PM and i will put four tidles for the time for you.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat 02:42, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Cool Piklopedia!Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Good. You should take a look at my new Pikmin Game.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat I have Luigi's Mansion. Yes, the blackout sequence was bad... I forgot how to restore power in the basement, i think... Anyways, thanks, i was trying to make a good name. The noctornal creatures are easy on the first level, but the rest are hard. The planet had stopped rotating, and the moon. Since you can make additional weapons, the creatures will be easier. I think i should give the game an easy setting and an expert setting. Both are hard, but the expert is double blackout.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Yea, boolossus was hard. It took me a couple of tries. Kept firing the ice at the wrong moments AND i got hurt by the ice sculpture of a Unicorn I think. It was a while back, gosh it actually was 2004? 05?I dont know.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Portal, ive tried that. The problem is, that the Pikmin dont let go of the bomb-rocks when you throw the and call back in new play control. So, that was a disaster and the emperor bulblax only gets 1/2 of health gone. So its no good in new play control.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Hey, i just put up a new poll. It asks if we can make a new plan to feature youtube videos for this site. The videos are made of non-canon pikmin videos and some canon pikmin videos with some to announce this wiki's plans and projects along with the breaking news and the status of the buildup trilogy.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat 03:36, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks. The mamuta is called that along with what the smoky porgg is called because they can uproot/plant pikmin and the mamuta makes the rooted Pikmin become flowered.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat A while ago i was in a boat speeding to the gulf of mexico. The thing is, that i played The Great Sea song from wind waker. I always hum or play that song in my head when im speeding across the water. It makes me get that "feeling". Also, please help me with my new wiki called Wiklopedia. Yes, its a pikmin-based wiki that takes a new point of view to the games. It focuses more on the nature and detailed "real" view, like body details and personality. I could make you co-commander.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat 20:33, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Portal, i am making pictures for DP. I just wanted to tell you this. Im done with Foutain Crawmad and Cyan Pikmin.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Your welcome.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Can i make new eneimies for DP?Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat My pleasure to help. Actually, i was making a picture of Icey Bulblax when you put this message on my talk.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat I just made the Icey Bulblax.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Your welcome.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Im going to tell you im adding area maps for DP. Just to tell you, if you dont like it, just tell me or delete it.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Okay. Can I help with other things like the area design?Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Ok. You can keep the area design i made if you like, but im not forcing you to. I think we should mix the idea of the mysterious aritfacts and household items (Like a strange Alien artifact with two double A batterys powering it).Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Ok. Im going to hep make some more eneimies now.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat I think that Pikmin: Ominous Night should be the sequel to DP. There is artifacts in both games and they both are our games aside from the Buildup Trilogy. I could change some things in my game to fit as a sequel.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Okay. We should make Ominous Night a direct sequel, meaning that most enimies from Dp go into Ominous Night, the weather gets incorperated into ON and the Tempest or the things behind it should make a comeback and the reason night never ends.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Ok. I will keep the story on hold a little and focus on the gameplay.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Actully cancel the idea of ON being the sequel, i will make a new game to be the sequel.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Sure, sorry. Can i mark all of the canon or other enimies that are in DP.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Ok.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat You know that i changed the sequel? its now Pikmin: Mysterious Raiders!Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Yeah, did you see the Wind Waker refrence, Forsaken Fort?Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Oh yeah, i love it too! Especially the feature to go out to sea. My favorite Zelda Game. Never beat it, though. I got stuck on that hero's tower thing. Gosh, it was a while ago.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Youre right. Especcially in Pikmin 2! I had nightmares about Pikmin enimies killing me. AND I ALSO HAD A NIGHTMARE ABOUT ANIMAL CROSSING! A DOG KILLED ME AND I COULDNT PAUSE!!! But of course, those things go away when you get older. Unless you wach scary movies at one in the morning, its gone.'''Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat